A heart of a human body is a central organ of a circulation system which provides a motive power for circulating blood. The heart periodically contracts and releases repeatedly to function as a pump for supplying blood to the entire body. Heart diseases include congenital heart diseases and acquired heart diseases.
The heart diseases include various diseases such as coronary artery disease, valvular heart disease, and arrhythmias. The coronary artery disease which is most frequent in the heart diseases narrows or clogs an inner cavity of a blood vessel, causing a cardiovascular disease due to due to the coronary artery sclerosis, which makes blood circulation difficult, in spite that the coronary artery itself has a capability to sufficiently expand the inner cavity.
The arteries of the heart includes an artery for sending blood to a heart wall and supporting the heart itself and two left and right arteries, which are called a coronary artery.
The coronary artery starts from a base of an aorta extending from the heart.
If fat substances such as cholesterol are accumulated in at least one of the three artery vessels to be thicker, narrowing or clogging the blood vessels to cause a lesion, blood containing oxygen cannot be supplied to the heart. Accordingly, angina pectoris is caused due to lack of supply of blood to the heart, and myocardial infarction is caused if the coronary artery is clogged.
In recent year, in order to treat the coronary artery disease, an operation of making a detour using another artery or a vein is performed. During the heart operation, an operated part of a surface of the heart is stabilized by using a specific tool while the heart is beating and is easily operated by operating a heart stabilizer.
A method of treating and operating a heart disease includes a coronary artery replacing/planting operation, and the most important part in the planting operation is to stabilize the heart and raise the heart so that a view of field can be secured and an operation can be easily performed, allowing the clogged blood part to be treated with an artificial blood implant.
The heart stabilizer used for the operation known until now according to the related art includes a suction unit for suction and attach an epidermis of the heart, an adjustor for adjusting an angle of the suction unit, a suction head connecting the adjustor and the suction unit, a handle for manipulating fastening and releasing the adjustor, and a main holder slidably mounted to a rail of an operation table.
However, in the heart stabilizer according to the related art, when the intake tube for maintaining a suction pressure so that the suction unit can suction and raise the epidermis of the heart for an operation is twisted or bent due to an external force during an operation due to various position changes of the suction unit and left and right rotation and forward and rearward movement of the stabilizer, the suction unit is clogged, causing the heart to drop down, while not maintaining the suction pressure, which causes a serious problem.
Further, even during a suctioning operation, if the suction opening of the suction unit suctions the epidermis of the heart, the suction nozzle for suctioning air is clogged, lowering a suctioning force for holding the heart, so the heart may drop down or be moved during an operation, making it difficult to properly perform a precise heart operation.
Further, as the suction unit and the adjustor integrally adjust an angle of the suction unit when the suction unit is attached to the epidermis of the heart, the adjustor needs to be fixed through manipulation of the handle after it is released again to he adjusted through manipulation of the handle when the suction position of the heart is minutely adjusted after adjusted to a predetermined angle, which makes it impossible to minutely adjust the suction unit to a desired position.
Further, several block bodies are generally assembled in the adjustor for the operation so that the angle of the adjustor may be variously adjusted or the adjustor may be fastened or released. However, when foreign substances are introduced between the assembled block bodies, the angle cannot be easily adjusted, so a flexible vinyl covers the adjustor. The covering of the vinyl prevents foreign substance from being introduced between the assembled blocks but causes inconvenience to adjustment of various angles.
In addition, most of the heart stabilizers are imported, and the imported stabilizers are neither economical nor efficient as the structure of the suction unit, the suction head, the adjustor, the handle, or the main holder is complex and an operation thereof is neither certain nor accurate.